The sequencing of the human genome has set the stage for the next major frontier in biology, the proteome, paving the way for the new "omics" era in biomedical research. The exploding cascade of data requires integration of bioinformatics tools for data representation and manipulation, and sophisticated statistical and mathematical approaches for validating, analyzing, modeling and, finally, unifying and interpreting the myriad of "omics" data to infer biological function. The Biostatistics Training for Basic Biomedical Research (BTBBR) predoctoral program at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) trains biostatisticians and bioinformaticians to assume key roles in this new generation of basic biomedical research. The BTBBR program integrates rigorous training in biostatistical theory and methods with bioinformatics to address quantitative frontiers in modern multi-disciplinary biological research. To enhance cross-fertilization of disciplinary themes, facilitate collaboration and team mentoring, enrich research opportunities for the students, and improve efficiency and effectiveness of predoctoral training at the interface of the quantitative and biological sciences, this renewal application will Integrate two predoctoral training programs at MUSC that that currently share faculty and complementary foci (in bioinformatics and biostatistical applications for the neurosciences) with the BTBBR. The BTBBR program capitalizes on an established, successful college- wide program offering a common basic science curriculum that provides structured, broad-based didactic and laboratory training in the basic biomedical sciences for entering graduate students;an established biostatistics program that emphasizes integration of biological knowledge and biostatistical principles;an established bioinformatics program with faculty embedded in basic science departments;and a robust atmosphere of collaboration among biostatistical and basic biomedical science researchers. The BTBBR program focuses the biomedical science training component in five biomedical research areas in which MUSC has nationally recognized strengths: proteomics and biomarkers, cell signaling, lipidomics, neurobiology, and biolmaging and bioengineering. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This predoctoral research training program will prepare the next generation of biomedical investigators who will be experts in quantitative, computational and systems science approaches in order to accelerate the pace of translating knowledge discovered in the laboratory into new screening, diagnostic and treatment tools that can be individualized to improve the health of people dealing with major diseases such as cancer, diabetes, heart disease, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease.